


Cold Bodies, Warm Nights

by lilrei



Series: Love me Harder [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren loves him too much, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jean is a cute whiny boyfriend, M/M, Or early college, Probably late high school, Rated T for swearing, Snowboarding, eren's pov, winter resorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/lilrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first asked Jean to go snowboarding with me, he'd been enthusiastic. He hadn't mentioned that he'd never snowboarded, but I could tell. I wasn't gonna tease him over it, this was our first trip together. Well, I wasn’t going to tease him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Bodies, Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from an anon on tumblr for Jean and Eren snowboarding. I think I got a little carried away ^^

Jean's worrying his lip between his teeth like he always does when he's thinking. His thin brows furrow as he narrows his eyes. I fold my arms across my chest and wait for him to admit defeat and just tell me he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. He’s got his hands shoved in his pockets in that awkward way that makes him look confident.

"So do you board regular or goofy?", I ask slowly, a smile forming at my lips.

Now he's pouting, and I hate to admit it's kinda cute. What’s not cute is how he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Shut up", Jean hisses shifting from foot to foot. "I gotta figure that out".

I roll my eyes and tug the idiot over to the wall in the rental building. We'd been standing around near the counter trying to get Jean a snowboard after waiting half an hour for him to figure out his shoe size in boots. I mean, he usually just switches when he rides my skateboard back home, but now he has to choose. I know he’s predominantly right handed, but sometimes he rides with his right foot forward.

When I first asked Jean to go snowboarding with me, he'd been enthusiastic. He hadn't mentioned that he'd never snowboarded, but I could tell. I wasn't gonna tease him over it, this was our first trip together. Well, I wasn’t going to tease him too much.

I’d imagined us hanging out at the lodge sipping on hot cocoa and overall acting like a couple, but for whatever reason Jean was being more of a dweeb than normal. In the car ride over, he’d kept turning off all my music and fidgeting around uncomfortably. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was nervous about spending the weekend alone with me.

"Turn around", I tease tugging on his jacket.

Glaring over his shoulder, my boyfriend complies.

"I swear it's just like skating", I reach up to put my hands on his shoulders. "But...not", my hands slide down his back.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jean shivers, but not from a draft. "Jaeger what the hell are you-".

I shove him forward and chuckle as he stumbles back to his feet. He caught himself with his right foot.

"Try regular", I ignore his annoyed sputtering and go back to standing in line to rent a snowboard.

When Jean joins me, he punches me lightly in the shoulder before running his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. We’re in a crowded stubby building where the boards and boots are rented out of and he’s getting embarrassed in front of moms with tons of kids.

Sliding my hand into his back pocket, I watch a flush rise to his cheeks.

Maybe it is a little cold in here.

After a few too many falls, Jean ends up watching me as I try out the resort's new half-pipes. I'd just boarded last winter so I feel super comfortable on the slopes. Although I feel bad watching his hazel eyes slip between me and some skiers, I can't put up with his whining.

I don’t try anything special, but I do manage to show off a bit as I carve out paths in the freshly placed snow. When I start to get tired of carrying my board back up to the top of the hill, I turn around to head towards Jean, who’s scowling at me of course.

Times like these make me question why I fell for an idiot like Jean. He’s always saying negative stuff, eating my food without asking, and he gets annoyed and flustered super easily. But then I remember that although it's true that he's quick to give up if he thinks something's pointless, if you can convince him it’s not, he'll give it his all. Most importantly, he’s got a smile that could kill a man. I’m totally fine with dying as long as I’m the one who gets to see it the most.

I glide smoothly over to where he's perched himself on a bench, snowboard propped against the wood. Clicking my snowboard off my boots, I carry it and plop down next to my mopey boyfriend. I know that sometimes I just make things worse when I talk, so I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh. Nuzzling into the cold material of his jacket, I turn to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"You, uh...You looked kinda hot out there", Jean manages rubbing the back of his neck.

Looking away, he has the audacity to hide his blush while coughing into his fist.

" _Kinda_ hot?" I tease, feigning annoyance.

"God Eren!", Jean throws his arms into the air, standing up from the bench.

Grabbing his board, the blond tugs his beanie further down over his ears.

“Just ride down the kiddie slope with me again”, he mutters stalking away.

“Wait! C’mere”, I grab him by his collar, dragging his body against mine.

“What’re…”, Jean looks up to where I have my phone held out in front of us.

“For snapchat”, I reach up to kiss his cheek.

After taking the picture, Jean reprimands me for public displays of affection, but manages to calm down. He loves to talk big and act smooth but he honestly can’t handle me getting up in his personal space so much.

Up at the top of the kiddie slope, I help Jean snap his boot back in his snowboard. His bare hands are shaking and he’s starting to sniffle. I frown at his lack of preparation but grab his hands in my gloved ones. I ease us close to the edge and he starts to squeeze my fingers like crazy. Looking back at him, I noticed he’s got this blank look on his face.

“I got you”, I intertwine our fingers.

Jean gives me the cutest fucking crooked grin he can muster that makes my heart skip a beat. I can feel my ears heat up and I swallow thickly. What a nerd.

Sliding down the hill slowly, I make sure to match Jean’s slower pace. I turn to face him and let snow catch under my board as I come to a stop. Jean’s form is pretty good considering how I’ve been teaching him how to ride on my skateboard back home. I’d hold his hands as he practices at night in the park. He doesn’t dare let anyone from school see him wobbling around on my custom board.

By the time Jean and I make it to the bottom of the slope, he’s only fallen twice. Congratulating him with a snowball to the face, I end up getting knocked over into a particularly high mountain of shoveled snow. Giggling like mad, I gasp for air as Jean shoves snow down my shirt from behind.

After pulling myself out of the snow and grabbing my snowboard again, Jean holds onto my waist and drags me back over to the kiddie slope. He’s worrying his lip between his teeth again, so I press my body to his and try to control my laughing. He’s really doing his best.

At the end of the day, I’ve got a bruise forming on my ass and Jean probably has a sprained wrist. It was kinda funny actually, how the whole thing played out.

Of course Jean had gotten cocky after going down the kiddie slope without falling a few times. He’d pointed at the second tallest slope at the resort and proudly marched towards it. Too amused to warn him about it, I simply followed the idiot to the chair lifts.

We’d ended up sneaking a few kisses on the moving chairs until we finally reached the top. Pulling my gloves back on I’d turned around to grab Jean, only to find him kneeling in the snow. Apparently the chairlift had smacked him in the back of the head.

But things only got worse from there.

I’d pulled Jean up and checked to make sure he didn’t have a concussion and mentioned that he shouldn’t snowboard down the hill with an injury. Then I was reminded that it in fact was the only way to get down the slope.

So here were are with a few minor injuries and steaming cups of hot cocoa. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone literally roll down a slope like a ball.

“You took me snowboarding on purpose didn’t you?” Jean glares over his cocoa at me.

Scowling, I shift to sit more comfortably. “What? Just so I could get you injured? Oh please…”, I turn and look out the window at the setting sun.

“Just to make fun of me is more like it”, Jean leans back in his chair cradling his injured wrist to his chest.

“Drop it, will you? I thought it would be fun”.

“Well it wasn’t”.

“Thanks Mr. Sunshine”.

A heavy silence falls over us. We always fight but that doesn’t mean it means nothing every time. It always chips away at me a bit. We’re pressed together in a booth so it’s a little hard for me to move away or even give myself some space to breathe.

Sighing, I watch as Jean tilts his head back, baring his neck to me. He’s squeezing his eyes shut and cuddling his wrist, causing a slight pain in my chest. I look around to make sure no one’s watching before I comb his bangs away from his forehead gently. He doesn’t move or open his eyes so I know he’s not really mad.

“Will you get me some ice when we get back to the room?”

“Yeah. Is the bandage the medic gave you helping?”

“Mhmm”, Jean hums tilting his head into my hand.

We sit quietly as people come and go from the resort’s cafe for a while. Jean eventually feigns sleep and slumps against me to press his face into my shoulder. I’ve been browsing social media, so when he shifts, I jump a bit.

“It wasn’t...bad”.

“I know”, I smirk at my phone before snapping a pic for snapchat.

We make it back to our room after grabbing dinner in the cafe. Greasy fries always soothe bad tempers. I didn’t even argue when Jean ate most of them.  As soon as the door closes, I’m cranking up the heat and wiggling out of my clothes. I’ve got this weird habit of taking my clothes off when I’m comfortable. Jean has absolutely no problem with it.

“Christ, I’m exhausted”, Jean falls back onto the bed we’ll be sharing still wearing his snow pants and jacket.

“Hey, wash that gel out your hair before it gets on the pillows you dork”, I’m digging through my night bag in only my boxers.

A pillows knocks into the back of my head making me stumble forward. I turn around to see my boyfriend hanging up his clothes nice and neat as if nothing happened. What a class act.

After brushing our teeth and getting ready for bed, I curl up under the blankets and sheets, waiting for Jean to pull on his pajamas.I have never understood wearing so much clothing when going to sleep. What is the point of having clothes just to sleep in?

I got him a little baggie of ice, but of course he’s ignoring it.

The lights go off and after a few seconds, his freezing cold body presses up close to me. I can feel Jean’s heated breath on the back of my neck as he tangles his cold legs with mine.

“Jezus you’re freezing!”, I hiss curling away from him.

“Oh really? ‘Cause I didn’t just spend the whole day rolling around in snow”, he hisses back wrapping his arms around my waist so I can’t escape. “Plus, you’re like a freakin’ hot box”.

He starts to warm up after a while, I notice, and thank any deity listening. Pressing back against him, I hum at the feel of his chest pressed to my bare back. Wiggling my toes, I tuck my head under his chin. I love sleeping next to people. I’ve always liked it, I even curl up next to my friends when I nap. I guess it’s a habit.

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Jean breathes before kissing the back of my neck.

Rolling around to face him, I stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck. Scratching through the short hairs of his undercut, I scoff before kissing his lips lightly. He kisses me back, catching my lip between his teeth.

“Why?”

“I said I was tired”, Jean rolls onto his back and runs his palms flatly up my back.

“Do you mean _tired_ tired or like _actually_ tired?” I run my fingers through the longer parts of his hair.

He chuckles, tracing the curve of my spine.

“Like, I feel like I’m gonna wake up with bruises tomorrow”, he says absently.

Sitting up, I straddle his waist and smirk down at him.

“Want me to kiss your ouchies?”

“Was that supposed to be hot or something?” Jean laughs shakily as I run my hands up under his shirt.

I frown but lean down to scatter kisses across his chest. Sighing, Jean grips my waist gently with his uninjured arm before pulling my chest flush with his.

“Dude, I totally wanna make out with you right now, but I feel like I got hit with a truck”, his voice sounds sincere.

“My bad…”, I murmur pressing my ear to his chest.

Of course his heart is beating like crazy, I would expect no less. Tangling our legs up more, I grin at the warmth between us. His arms settle lazily around my waist as he reaches down to kiss my forehead. Combing the hair out of my eyes, Jean manages to hold me close.

“You can kiss my ‘ouchies’ tomorrow”.

“Oh my god…”, I bury my face in his neck, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Tomorrow I’ll take him back to the slopes and we’ll do this all over again. I’ll get him to show me his breathtaking smile so much that it melts my heart.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me on tumblr: shawty-heichou  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
